Everytime
by TwistedAngelPurple
Summary: Songfic: Based on the video for "Everytime" by Britney Spears. HunterOC


*AN: (Note this is the 'edited' PG-13 version. The 'R' rated version is on my site if you care to see it, they don't differ except for the use of certain words) When I first saw the video for "Everytime" by Britney Spears it affected me in a way no other video had. It just hit me for some reason and I knew I had to do something creative of my own to get it out of my head. This is the result of that. One of the few songfics I will probably do. Most of the concept comes directly from the video but some of it, as you will see, is my own. Of course this fic uses Michelle (my original character, if you've read any of my other fics here or on my site you know all about her) in an AU from my fic series (which you can find on my web page if you want to read it and haven't, even if you haven't read it this fic might still make sense). This is what might have happened had Michelle not gone to help DinoThunder and stayed with Hunter to begin with. We'll never know for sure…I've had some requests for more on this storyline so, even though this is way over due as this is really old, I do have a whole mini series detailing this storyline on my site...oh, and there's also a music video I made with this storyline on You Tube...yeah, this one story sparked a lot of creativity...on that note, enjoy…

"Everytime"

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

Michelle Morris, country superstar, had just finished a concert. She rode back to her hotel in a limo with her boyfriend Hunter Bradley. He was a champion motocross racer and famous within his own sport. When they got back to the hotel the press was swarming like vultures.

"Michelle, over here…"

"Michelle, Hunter…this way"

"Can you comment on the new album?"

"What will be your next single?"

Those questions and more flew at the young couple as their bodyguards tried to help them get through the rowdy crowd. One of the reporters, however, reached out and grabbed Michelle's arm. She tried futilely to pull away. Hunter noticed this.

"F*** off!" Hunter screamed at the guy as he attacked.

"Hunter, no!" Michelle cried.

The bodyguards broke up the fight and took the couple through a back way.

"What the hell was that?" Michelle asked.

"I was protecting you!" Hunter cried.

"Protecting me? You are gonna get us both sued!"

"You do this every damn time! You get all upset and it makes things worse. If you would just rush through the press and not stop we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Sure, blame me! You always do!"

"I'm not going to listen to this. I'm out of here!" Hunter screamed at her as he went out a back way, leaving Michelle alone with her security.

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Michelle went to her room and sat there both crying and thinking. She and Hunter never used to fight…not until after they both were famous. Had he changed or had she? It was hard to tell. All she knew is she loved him more than life. No matter how mad she got that hadn't changed. She knew that much.

She walked to her bag and pulled out a small silver band. It had amethyst chips all around it. Hunter had given it to her in the beginning of their relationship. It was all he could afford at the time. After he went pro he told her to get rid of the ring and he gave her an expensive diamond instead. She didn't throw the ring away but rather hid it from him. To her it was a reminder of when things were good. When they were good. If only she hadn't talked him out of that head teaching job, she had thought he would be happier racing. If only she hadn't retired from Rangering when she did. If only…if only…

She started to cry again. She missed her Hunter. This man now wasn't him. She didn't know who or what had changed but it had and it killed her.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

Michelle decided she wasn't about to let go of Hunter, not without a fight. She left the room and went to go find him. It was like fighting an uphill battle. With all the places in the city he could go and all the press attacking her she didn't know how she would ever find him.

It took awhile but she finally saw Hunter walking out of a bar with another blonde on his arm. Michelle froze. Nothing she had ever faced hurt her as much as seeing that and here she was in the middle of the press for all to witness her reaction.

Hunter looked up and saw Michelle. She turned away from him and tried to get back to her hotel. All she wanted to do was hide. She was hurt beyond belief. Never had she expected Hunter to do this to her!

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

Michelle finally made it back to the hotel, Hunter right on her heels.

"How could you?" she asked as she heard him slam the door behind himself.

"I think the better question is how could you? I know all about your little flings. You were fooling on me way before I ever thought of doing it to you." Hunter countered.

"What? I haven't! I swear!" she cried.

"Bull! I've seen the photos."

"You've seen doctored photos. You're the only one for me, I swear it!"

"So nothing ever happened between you and that fan boy?"

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

Michelle's jaw dropped. How could he know about that? She had a one night stand with some fan named Conner. It was just that, a one night stand. It meant nothing to her and it only happened because Hunter had all but dumped her. They had fought and…god this was bad.

"It only happened once. I swear it!" she cried.

"Like I'd believe a whore like you…" he replied.

"Hunter, please. I love you and only you!"

"Stop lying! I'm tired of it!" he cried as he threw a glass against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

Michelle covered her ears to muffle the shattering. "F*** you! I love you and if you don't see that you're an idiot!" she screamed storming off.

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face_

_Will fade away_

Michelle ran into the bathroom to be alone. She drew bathwater for herself and while the tub filled she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't see the beautiful star everyone else seemed to see. She saw a horrible person who had messed up beyond belief and always had. She rarely ever got anything right and trouble seemed to come looking for her, even when she didn't want it around.

She knew she had probably lost Hunter. He was all that mattered to her. He was all she had. The fame had gotten out of control. He life was no longer her own but rather public domain. Hunter kept her from losing herself entirely. If she lost him she had no reason to go on living.

She saw a bottle of sleeping pills by the sink. She would take them sometimes after a show to wind down so she could get some sleep.

She got into the bathtub and sat there soaking and relaxing. Slowly, and peacefully she drifted into a deep sleep…an eternal sleep…

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

Hunter had calmed down enough that he felt he should talk this out with Michelle. He knocked at the bathroom door and got no answer. He knocked again with the same results. He opened the door and peaked in. He saw an empty bottle of sleeping pills laying next to the tub and he saw that Michelle had fallen under the water. He ran in and jumped in the tub to pull her out. Her wrapped his arms around the lifeless body and held her close.

"God no! Please! I love you Mich, don't leave me!" he cried as he pulled her out of the tub and called 911.

It was too late though. She was gone before Hunter had even found her. Hunter couldn't believe it. She always seemed invincible. Yet she was gone…

_I guess I need you baby_


End file.
